Growing up
by R3wind101
Summary: (Set in season 2 where Bruce stays with Selina to understand the criminal life.) Selina starts to notice subtle differences between her and Bruce now that they are older. And is conflicted on how she feels about it.


**I made another short story cause they're so much fun to do. I hope this is a good read.**

Selina was peeved. Because a certain billionaire had to ruin the best heist she had found in almost a month. Half of that cash gone. All because of his stupid pride and golden boy attitude.

She told him to leave the bag. He didn't listen. Then he continues to push her by tossing half of their earnings off a building. Was he deaf or stupid. Scratch that, he was definitely stupid. The whole way back she didn't speak to him, she clutched onto the duffel bag forbidding him any right to hold it, incase he decided to chuck the whole thing in the trash like it was nothing. Unlike him she needed this cash.

Throughout the entire journey back to her current spot, Bruce attempted to gain her forgiveness. Using his typical Bruce Wayne lines like. 'It was the right thing to do' and 'I'll make it up to you, promise.' Unless he was going to scavenge the streets for the money he just lost she might consider forgiving him. Until then, her face was staying blank and cold.

She had to admit having him around for the past few days felt... nice. It was nice to have a partner in crime. No matter how annoying. He was lighter, more independent. When the adrenaline kicks in she notice's a smile creep onto his face. And in heists she felt safer, knowing that he had her back. She trusted him. She cringed, trust was a tricky thing to her. She never trusts anyone but with Bruce it was different. Very different.

They reached an abandoned apartment complex where she had been staying for a while. It was very low profile and blended in well. Just the way she liked it, in the shadows and hard to find. When Bruce first saw it he claimed it was very unsteady and unsafe. She convinced him it was fine by stating that if he didn't go inside she would leave him out in the rain. And it worked.

Marching up the stairs to her apartment she unlocked the door and stepped in before slamming the door shut before he could get in. She heard him sigh heavily and it wasn't long for him to repeatedly knock on the door. "Selina, I said I was sorry." She snorted, flipping him off she threw the bag to the center of the floor.

Unzipping the bag she sat by it. Crossing her legs she clicked her neck in preparation and began to count. The numbers in her head increased as she calculated the amount of cash she had left, placing them in neat piles across the floor she could still hear Bruce's knocking and pleads continue.

250 dollars.

She huffed it wasn't great. Gotham was getting more and more expensive each passing month, at this rated she'll be lucky to buy herself and Ivy some clothes for when it gets colder.

Could of been more if somebody wasn't so wasteful.

Glaring daggers at the door she expected to hear more movement from outside. Instead nothing. In fact she didn't hear anything for a while. "Bruce?" She called out to him and received no response. Did he leave? Clenching her jaw she tossed her goggles onto the couch, moving closer to the door she opened it a crack to find an empty hallway. Of course he left. Rich kid couldn't handle the silent treatment so he went crawling back to his castle, typical. Probably went to tell Alfred how unfair she was being while warming himself up by the large fire in the study. So much for trusting him.

She chuckled dryly. She was so pathetic. Stupid Selina, she got to close, to attached. Why did she do that, when will she learn?

Anger boiled inside her and she angrily kicked at the bag. "Selfish prick." She spat. She was about to send her foot into the bag again but stopped herself when another knock echoed across the room. Stilling her motions she stiffly faced the door.

"Selina?" She stopped when another knock bounced around the room. Inching closer to the door she glared through the wood, hoping he could feel her judgmental eyes. "Will you please open the door."

"Why you left." She snapped.

"To get pizza." Slowly unlocking the door she peeped through the crack. Indeed he was standing there with the square box resting in his hands. "What kind?"

"Pepperoni." She was sold. Whipping open the door she made a grab for the box but he moved it high above her reach before she could get a grasp on it. "Can I come in." His tone turned smug and she wanted nothing more but to wipe that look of his face. He knew how she felt about her height, and she hated how he could use it against her.

Narrowing her eyes she stepped to the side, allowing him access to pass through. He lowered the box and she snatched it out of his hands, giving him one last glare he grinned. But his smile soon slipped away as he stared at her. "Did you think I left?" Averting her eyes she simply shrugged. "Selina, I wouldn't-"

"It's whatever." She interrupted. "I'm starved, this pizza best be good." Turning away, she settled down with it on her lap. The smell of sauce and cheese made her giddy and she popped open the box. She didn't bother wait for him to start eating.

Two slices in she saw his hand emerge from the corner of her eye. Frowning deeply she slapped his hand away. "Hands off I didn't say I forgave you."

"I'm hungry."

"Tough, I'm broke." She resorted and took a teasing bite out of her slice. He scoffed. Even though she wasn't as mad at him as she was before, it was still nice to display her sour mood to him. It gave her some kind of advantage, just the way she liked it. She watched him begin to kick off his boots and the longer she sat there her mind drifted off to the subtle things about him. About the both of them.

They were different.

It wasn't the same boy, girl relationship like before, no. The game changed drastically. She reduced using the word 'kid' around him because she couldn't use it to describe him. He wasn't a kid, he was growing, and that change was becoming evident. And she was very aware of it. The way he moved, how he looked. With his sharp features and strong jaw. His wide shoulders and most of all his height. His damn height that taunted and teased her every single day. It felt like a distant dream at the times when she was a foot taller than him, but then he shot up like a tree and basically towered over her.

And she was getting these feelings. The feeling where her stomach knotted and her heart sped up every time they just so happen to make eye contact. She first felt it after they caught Silver with her lies and went back to his place. What he said about her and how he said it by looking at her made her feel light. Ever since then that feeling continuously kept coming, like on repeat.

But she was changing too. When she stayed with Barbara she told her that one day she would grow to become a beautiful woman. She thought she knew enough about growing up but by what Barbara said she was way off. With the puberty and the hormones, back then she thought it was gross but now it was becoming a reality. Her height may not of changed but she was still developing. With her curves it was attracting more attention from other men. Nobody viewed her as a girl. The staring irritated her to no end but at times she thought it possibly bothered Bruce more than it bothered her. He would request for her to wear something more covered up and glowered at anyone who even looked in her direction.

It wasn't just them in general, it was everything. The air itself changed. Whether they exchanged looks or accidentally made contact something about the atmosphere switched. It was becoming more intimate. Which frustrated her even more cause it was completely out of her control. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to stop. It felt good... really good.

"Do you think we're different?" She muttered. Her question gained his attention and he turned her her. Giving her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

There was no sure way of explaining it without the situation turning awkward. What was she supposed to say? Is everything weird to you?, Do you also get that fluttery feeling whenever we look at each other? Those questions sounded so out of character to her. So she did the only thing she knew how to do well. Shrug it off.

She sighed. "Nothing. Forget it it's dumb."

Unless she was just over thinking everything and she was becoming paranoid. Maybe there was no change between them, just because they were growing up doesn't mean their relationship was different.

Staring thoughtfully down at her pizza she picked off some pepperoni. Carefully examining it she glance back and fourth between him and slice before flicking it at him, sticking it right to his cheek. He was startled for a second and slowly brushed it off. "What was that for?"

"Remember when I beat you in that food fight." She said, completely bypassing his question.

"You didn't win, it was a draw."

"Yeah right. I'm just to quick for you Wayne." To prove her point she flicked another piece of pepperoni at him. He dodged it effortlessly. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards. Threatening her with his boot he raised it high above his head giving her the impression he would throw it at her. She returned with a challenging look, almost daring him to do it.

The shoe flew through the air in her direction though she bounced out of its way before it could hit her. Bruce darted to his feet and rushed to the other side of the room, and the game begun. Both of them lunging each others shoes across the room with beaming smiles stretched across their faces. They ducked, dodged and weaved around room, their laughter the only sound to be heard.

Until there was an abrupt stop. Selina's cry of pain made Bruce freeze, his smile completely slipped off his face as he dropped the boot in his hands. The silence from the other side of the room began to worry him and every once of determination to win left him.

"Selina, did I hurt you." Rushing over to her side guilt washed over him as she clutched onto her side. The look of agony evident on her face. "I'm so sorr-" Everything soon changed when a wicked grin replaced her sore expression. Mischief twinkled in her eyes and she brought a shoe from behind her back. Aiming for his stomach it collided with his gut. "I win." She smirked. He looked at her dumbfounded and that was enough to put her in a fit of laughter.

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, B." Her laughter continued and he huffed. His irritation always did bring a smile to her face. Two arms wrapped around her middle and she stopped.

"Since you like to laugh so much." Bruce said and tickled her. She tried to squirm out of his reach but he had a strong hold on her. Soon after he started laughing to. It was until she was finally able to swipe his hands away she sat up.

There was a beat of silence between them. All ideas of amusement died away as they stared at each other and she was getting that feeling again. The feeling where her stomach began to flutter at the sight of him. His hands lightly circled her waist, a couple of inches apart. She could hear her own heartbeat drumming in her ears. His eyes grew softer and darker with a look she couldn't place but it drew her closer. Her hand reached out to touch his face, tracing over every detail like it was her first time seeing him. Gliding across his cheeks, temples, nose and lastly his lips that were slightly parted, gushing out hot tuffs of air. He began to lean in and she almost did to before she jumped away, jumping out of his grasp she backed away from him with wide eyes.

He looked at lost and disappointed but quickly masked that. Feeling exposed under his gaze she looked away. "We should sleep." She muttered more to herself, beginning to turn away.

"Are you sure?" His words made her stop.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I know you haven't been sleeping well lately." He bit his lip. "You're having nightmares."

"And?" She frowned. "It's not a big deal."

"But-"

"Drop it, I'm fine." Searching around the room she scowled. "Where's the other blanket." Looking around she could only see the one draped over the couch. She sent him an accusing look but he shrugged in defense. With a heavy sigh she wrapped the remaining blanket in a small bundle and threw it at him. "Here." It was a chilly night and as much as she wanted to snuggle in that blanket she didn't want to come off as selfish and weak.

"You can have it." He tried.

"It's fine I can handle the cold." Shrugging off her jacket she lay on her side on the couch, facing away from him. With her eyes screwed shut she tried to put her mind at ease. After a moment of silence small shuffles could be heard from behind her, the floorboards creaking with every move made until it suddenly stopped. Warmth enveloped her body as the blanket covered her completely. "Bruce, I just said-"

"It's big enough for us to share." His words made her cock her brow.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"We can share the couch."

Her eyes looked along the narrow seat and she gave him a puzzled look. And they say she was stubborn. "There's not enough room."

"Sure there is." He sat at the edge of the couch and gave her a sincere look. "Trust me." With a steady roll of her eyes she sat up, shuffling as far as her body would let her before she got squished by the chair. Bruce lay on his back sliding deeper in the covers. They were so close their bodies could merge into one. She was practically on top of him. He seemed quite hesitant at his next move.

But soon his arm snaked around her waist, gently tugging her down, her head resting against his chest. Out of habit her body tensed, alarms ringing in her head acknowledging their close proximity. His warmth radiated onto her and she could hear his heartbeat almost reassuring her that he was with her, she was not alone.

stretching out her limbs she wrapped her leg around his, hugging his middle she allowed herself to relax, snuggling into his embrace. Her shirt rose up, revealing a sliver of flesh that his finger brushed. She shuddered.

"Sorry." He muttered and peered down at her. "Are you okay?" She couldn't find it in her to say anything so she simple nodded.

His fingers trailed the nape of her neck. Traveling deeper and deeper through her hair he ran his fingers through the mass of curls on her head. Massaging her scalp. "What... are you doing?" She mumbled. Her eyelids drooping in the process, making it almost impossible for her to keep her eyes open.

"It was a method my mom would use when I was a kid to help me sleep. It always worked."

Usually she would respond with a snappy resort but it seemed to be working. Her body fell in and out of a deep slumber. Giving up, she accepted what was happening. Whatever differences there were between them was out of their control, but right now she would enjoy this, and a part of her hoped it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
